


The Woes of Vitamin Gummies

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character - Freeform, Vomiting, vitamins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: The vitamin gummies are missing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Woes of Vitamin Gummies

“RICHARD!” Eddie yelled from the bathroom. He was frantically opening and shutting cabinets, banging drawers and noisily shifting through random bathroom necessities. 

Eddie still couldn’t find what he was looking for. All of this banging, shoving, and pulling and he still came up with nothing.

“What?” Richie walked into the bathroom. “What are you yelling for?” 

Eddie stopped his searching and angrily turned towards Richie. “Where are the fucking vitamins?” 

“I don’t know.” Eddie glared. “What?” 

“Stop lying to me!” Eddie opened a bathroom cabinet and pointed at nothing. 

“Eds, wha-“

“Are you sure you didn’t eat ALL of the fucking vitamins again?” Eddie slammed the cabinet closed. 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Babe, that was one time. I actually read gummies before I eat them now.” 

Richie had “accidentally” eaten all of the gummy vitamins on multiple occasions, which Eddie thinks after two times, can’t be considered an accident. The last “accident” had been 6 months ago and now, the gummy vitamins were missing...again. 

“Well then where the fuck did they go?” Eddie continued his meaningless search through the bathroom. 

“I don’t know.” Richie leaned against the door frame, “Who was the last person in here?”

It wasn’t as if they had a lot of people living in their house. They had guest rooms for when Richie’s parents or one of the Loser’s stayed over, and it’s not like they randomly walked into their bathrooms and satisfied their cravings with vitamin gummies. No way in hell they did that. The only people who lived in their house were Richie, Eddie, and Damien. 

Eddie gasped. “Damien.” 

Richie bolted down the hallway and noisily opened his son's door. 

There, sitting in the middle of his room was their precious son with the remains of gummy vitamins covering his hands and face. The empty bottle lay behind him, discarded. 

“Oh no…” Richie gently walked to the middle of the room and crouched next to his son. 

“D-does he,” Eddie gasped for air and clutched his pregnant stomach, “does he have the vitamins?” 

Richie nodded and looked at Eddie. “He got the fucking bottle open.” 

“Oh god.” Eddie crossed the room towards his son and looked him over. Their little boy was gone. His eyes were glazed over and his little chest heaved up and down with abrupt hiccups. The event looked strangely familiar to Eddie though. He looked like Richie when he was- 

“High.” Richie laughed nervously. “He looks high.” 

Eddie ran his hand through his baby’s hair. “Oh, Dami. I’m going to go get him some water. Watch him carefully. If his eyes start closing, yell for me.” 

“Shouldn’t we take him to a doctor?” 

“I am a doctor, dickhead.” 

“I forgot.” Richie laughed as Eddie flipped him off and waddled towards the kitchen. He looked at his boy. Man was he gone. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was looking at nothing and everything. His mouth was drooling and his stomach was loudly rumbling. “Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” 

Richie dropped Damien in his lap and rubbed gentle circles on his stomach in an attempt to soothe it. 

Damien turned his body towards Richie. “Da-BLAHH.” 

Vomit hurled out of Damien’s mouth and onto Richie's neck and chest. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Richie gently took Damien out of his lap. “EDDIE!” 

Footsteps pounded down the hallway. “WHA- oh my god.” 

Eddie covered his nose and backed out of the room. “Rich, I’m pregnant. If I stay around any longer there’ll be more vomit on the floor.” 

Richie groaned and stood up. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-“ 

“Mommy!” Damien whined and reached out towards Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head and backed further away from the room, “I’m sorry, Dami. I can’t.”

Richie peeled his shirt off of his body and gently picked Damien off of the floor. “Watch out.” 

Eddie scrambled out of Richie’s way. “Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom.” Richie said sullenly and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

————————————————————————

“That was terrible.” Richie was lying on his bed shirtless with Damien, also shirtless, laying on top of him. 

“Well you know what they say,” Eddie titled his head towards Richie from his lock in his arm, “like father like son.” 

“Yeah, but this is unacceptable.” Richie rubbed at Damien’s back. He looked so innocent lying on Richie’s chest sleeping, but Richie was not easily fooled. “He probably climbed on to the sink and grabbed the bottle from the cabinet. And then he somehow opened the fucking thing. Little brat.” 

Eddie clucked his tongue teasingly, “Just like his father.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had my daily dose of vitamin gummies and I randomly thought of this. ;)


End file.
